


Patton’s Unsuccessful Attempt to Adopt an Entire Animal Shelter

by AdotHann



Series: Sanders Shorts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Youtube RPF
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pets, Platonic Relationships, the animal shelter incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdotHann/pseuds/AdotHann
Summary: What it says on the tin: Patton's infamous and unsuccessful (thanks to Logan,) attempt to adopt an entire animal shelter, as mentioned in that one other fanfic I wrote.





	Patton’s Unsuccessful Attempt to Adopt an Entire Animal Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/gifts), [Stedler2 (k9cat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9cat/gifts), [lizzysperil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysperil/gifts), [Casey39anniemay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey39anniemay/gifts).



> This is for all y'all who wanted more. Enjoy.

While the pancake incident had been quite something, it paled in comparison to the time that Thomas had come home and to find his wildest day dream of adopting an _entire dog shelter_ realised. 

It was absolute chaos. There were blankets and dog baskets and chew toys strewn across the floor, and Thomas could count seventeen puppies of various breeds, sizes and ages. He caught himself just in time to avoid tripping over a tiny stafi. Make that eighteen puppies.

Patton was currently clutching five of these puppies in his arms, and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears. "Look at my children! Aren't they wonderful?"

"I still don't understand why the dog shelter let you adopt twenty-two puppies," Logan said, sounding a little distraught. Another tiny Labrador face popped out from under the sofa. " _Twenty-three puppies!"_

"Can't stop something you don't know about." Virgil said and then, in a vaguely unsettling manner, he glanced over at the bathroom door. Thomas's gaze flicked between him and the door; as far as he could see it didn't look any different than it had this morning, but the worry was there now and it wasn't going away. 

"Did you _kidnap_ these dogs?!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Roman said, sounding as if he still thought that it had been a good idea.

"It was a _horrible_ idea!" Logan yelled and Roman winced, "Considering the average puppy's  nutritional needs and the cost of dog food and the amount of attention each of these dogs will need, there is simply no way that we can care for all of these dogs." Patton didn't let go of his armful of puppies, and Logan pinched the bridge of his nose as if warding off a headache. "And Patton is already attached to them."

Somehow Patton nodded while still nuzzling his face in the puppies' fur. "I love them all so much." 

Logan sighed a deep, put upon sigh. "We're going to have to take them back."

"Why?!"

"I could give you quite a long list of reasons but it occurs to me that that was more of an exclamation about how unjust this situation seems." 

Patton rolled over so that he was now sobbing into Logan's shirt as well as the puppies fur. 

"There, there," said Logan, who was not very good at comforting people, "There."

"You'd probably've forgotten to feed them anyway," Virgil said in what he probably thought was a comforting tone of voice, "Or stepped on one of them or something."

Patton nodded and said between sobs, "They're all so _small_."

Thomas's eyes softened as he looked at the tiny balls of fur in Patton's arms, and strewn around the rest of the room. "Well," He said cautiously, "Maybe we could keep _one_ puppy..." 

"Are you out of your _mind?"_ Logan asked. Everyone stopped and stared at him. Thomas and Patton exchanged looks. "What?"

Then Thomas began to laugh, and was quickly joined by Patton and Roman. Even Virgil smirked.

"Yes," Thomas said between laughs and gestured to the four facets of his personality standing in the room with him, "You're all _literally_ out of my mind."

"Oh, for gods sake..." Logan said, but his expression softened. 

"Seriously though," Thomas said, "Between the five of us, couldn't we keep one dog?"

"We all have terrible judgment." Logan pointed out, and elbowed Roman sharply in the ribs, "This one _genuinely_ thought it would be a good idea to rob a dog shelter." 

"Ow." Roman said, rubbing his side and looking, hilariously, like a kicked puppy. 

"Yeah, but looking after an animal could really help you lot to learn to compromise better," Thomas pointed out, feeling very much as if he was eight again and begging his parents for a dog, "Plus I really want a dog."

Logan really looked as if he was considering it. Carefully, Patton lifted a small ball of dark fur and held it up for Logan to see. 

"Nuh-uh. Those _literal_ puppy eyes won't work on me." Logan said, attempting to sound aloof. Patton pushed the puppy closer into Logan's face and Logan winced. 

"You wouldn't consider starting with an animal that's easier to look after? Like maybe a hamster? Or a goldfish?" Logan tried. Patton pushed the puppy even closer into Logan's face. 

Logan stared into its huge, dark eyes.

"You promise you'd take responsibility for this dog?" Logan asked, "I'm not going to end up feeding and training and walking it all on my own?"

"Of course!" Patton exclaimed, "I can be responsible. I'm the dad guy. Adultery is like my thing."

Roman sighed dramatically but no one bothered to correct him. 

"And you lot," He gestured to Roman, Virgil and Thomas, "Promise to pull your weight and help look after this dog?" 

"Yeah, of course." Thomas said. 

"On my honour." Roman swore.  

"Are you really buying all this?" Virgil asked, sounding amused. "When have any of us been any good at keeping the promises that we make to ourselv-" and he stopped as Roman clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"No, we can do this." Patton said, but there was a hint of doubt in his voice.

"I, too, believe that caring for this creature is a task that we will succeed in!" He said, then joined Patton in looking at Logan imploringly. 

"Fine!" He exclaimed. "One puppy. And we have to adopt it through all the proper channels - not steal it from a dog shelter," He looked pointedly at Roman, "Also you have to get the rest of these animals back without being arrested." 

Carefully, Patton moved his puppy pile onto the sofa and launched himself at Logan (who was about as good with hugs as he was with comforting people, and awkwardly patted Patton on the back in the hope that he would release him.) Still clutching Logan, he shuffled across the room to Thomas and Roman and (somehow) enveloped them both in the group hug. Virgil was a little harder to catch, but Patton managed to grab him by the hood of his hoodie before he could make it all the way to the door and escape them. 

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment. 

The calm was broken by another sound; a quiet, mewling noise that had probably been going on this whole time and they just hadn't heard it because of the racket that they'd been making. Virgil looked over at the bathroom door and winced.

"Oh my god." Logan said quietly. 

"Don't look at me," Patton said sounding genuinely surprised, "Roman and I were carrying like twenty-three dogs. There wasn't space anything else."

"But then who -" 

Virgil shifted uncomfortably.

"Anxiety, are you a cat person?" Roman asked with interest.  

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to point out errors and ropey parts where I've left half finished sentences and things like [DESCRIBE PATTON HERE.] You can also critique my writing if you have something constructive to say (or if you just feel like it. We all like to pretend to be big name movie/literary critics sometimes and gods know I cant stop you.)  
> Next up Patton and Roman become a crime fighting duo, briefly. Coming to web pages near you at.... some point, when I have free time......


End file.
